The present invention relates to a semiconductor module and a method for producing a semiconductor module.
Semiconductor modules have one or a plurality of semiconductor substrates or semiconductor chips which have to be connected up to terminals of the semiconductor module and/or to one another. Advancing miniaturization of the semiconductor chips means that the current density in the semiconductor chips rises with the chip area remaining the same, whereby the dissipation of heat from the semiconductor chips is made more difficult. This problem occurs in the case of power semiconductor modules, for example, such as bridge circuits for rectifier, inverter or converter circuits, for example, which have power transistors such as IGB (Insulated Gate Bipolar) transistors, for example.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.